


Magical Boys: NRC

by milkystarrycharming



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Diasomnia (Twisted-Wonderland), Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), Ignihyde (Twisted-Wonderland), Octavinelle (Twisted-Wonderland), Other, Pomefiore (Twisted-Wonderland), Savanaclaw (Twisted-Wonderland), Scarabia (Twisted-Wonderland)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystarrycharming/pseuds/milkystarrycharming
Summary: i had a thought. so i wrote it down
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Magical Boys: NRC

Heartslabyul, assemble!

-

“Your trustworthy and energetic card! Glitter Ace”

“Your calm and collected card! Glitter Spade!”

“Your responsible and diligent card! Glitter Clover!”

“Your cute and trendy card! Glitter Diamond!”

“Your leader-like and straight-laced queen! Glitter Dame!”

~

Savanaclaw, assemble!

-

“Your strong and loyal left hand! Glitter Wolf!”

“Your quick and skillful right hand! Glitter Hyena!”

“Your wild and mighty king! Glitter Lion!”

~

Octavinelle, assemble!

-

“Your mysterious and friendly half! Glitter Electric!”

“Your sadistic and smart half! Glitter Leech!”

“Your courteous and greedy whole! Glitter Deal!”

~

Scarabia, assemble!

-

“Your skilled and intelligent advisor! Glitter Viper!”

“Your loving and extroverted heir! Glitter Oasis!”

~

Pomefiore, assemble!

-

“Your strong and powerful friend! Glitter Apple!”

“Your extravagant and elegant friend! Glitter Hunt!”

“Your glamorous and self-centered leader! Glitter Beauty!”

~

Ahh…. Ignihyde, assemble!

-

“Your helpful and cute younger brother! Glitter AI!”

“Your shy and intellectual older brother! Glitter Shroud!”

~

Diasomnia, assemble!

-

“Your sleepy and skilled guard! Glitter Sword!”

“Your serious and passionate guard! Glitter Emerald!”

“Your wise and experienced guard! Glitter Rouge!”

“Your distinguished and refined fairy! Glitter Dragon!”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll probably write this as an au someday but for now have this! it’s 4 am i’m tired


End file.
